A World In Flames
by catnip513
Summary: Due to the actions of the European Union and the Holy Britannian Empire, three new factions are founded in the Code Geass universe. When Britannia invades Japan, it triggers a series of events that will change the Code Geass world forever. AU Code Geass world. Rated M for freedom.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything written in this fan-fic with the exception of my OC characters.

Author's Note: Reviews and comments on how to further improve are appreciated. There will be no yaoi nor will there be any lemons. Please don't try to debate about historical accuracy in this fanfic - Code Geass itself is already ABS when it comes to historical accuracy. Enjoy.

Prologue

-Code Geass AU Timeline-

**1944 a.t.b:**

Japan loses a major war and embraces democracy as a result.

**1980 a.t.b (AU begins):**

Corruption, decadence and incompetency by the Tsar of the Russian Empire [1] and his government has resulted in a culmination of civil and military unrest in the empire. This leads to much discontent among the people of the nation. At the beginning of February, workers in several cities began strikes and demonstrations, demanding better working conditions and wages. Despite the harsh efforts taken to clamp down on the protesting workers, the demonstrations continued with the number of strikers growing at an alarming rate each day.

Desperate to quell the riots, the Russian military was called in and was given orders to shoot the dissidents. The Russian troops obeyed their superiors' orders on the first day and many civilians were killed. Shaken by their actions, the soldiers refused the same orders on the second day and this eventually leads to a mutiny. By March, the empire is in a state of anarchy as people throughout the nation no longer recognizes the Russian monarch and it's authority.

The Tsar and his family flees to Paris where the Tsar tries to procure the support from the other nations of the European Union to help regain control of his country. Little progress is achieved as the members of the European Union are unable to agree on issue.

Meanwhile, a student of the deceased Vladimir Lenin [2] returns to the Russian Empire to carry out his teacher's dreams. Based on an ideology known as communism, he gains widespread support from the lower classes and after securing political alliances with several influential people takes steps to form a new government. By October, the Russian Empire ceases to exist. A new nation known as the USSR or the Soviet Union now stands in its place with the Lenin's student being its leader. The Holy Britannian Empire, European Union and Chinese Federation refuse to recognize the communist nation, regarding it as "an upstart middle power" at most. [3]

**1981 a.t.b:**

Frustrated with the lack of progress by the European Union, the Tsar turns to the Holy Britannian Empire for help. The 96th Emperor of Britannia sees this as a chance to expand the empire considerably and agrees to help under certain conditions which the Tsar reluctantly agrees to.

On the middle of June, the Holy Britannian Empire declares war on the Soviet Union and invasion of the USSR is launched from the east. The Soviet military which was originally the neglected the Russian military was still undergoing certain reforms and as a result is unable to mount a proper defense. Within several months, the Soviet Union would lose eastern Siberia to the invading force. The invasion however had an unexpected effect on the Soviet people - it caused the various factions controlling the Soviet government to unite in face of a common threat. Those who had still harbored support for the Tsar now sees the monarch as a traitor to the nation. The people of the Soviet Union are mobilized and preparations are hastily made to defend the motherland from the Britannian invaders.

Despite this, it seems little could be done to stop the Britannian forces. The European Union and Chinese Federation observes the ongoing war with interest. They begin to secretly draw out plans to snatch parts of the Soviet Union once the communist nation is on the verge of defeat. Unbeknownst to everyone, the tide of war would turn thanks to something that would come to help the Soviet Union in the form of nature. By the end of the year came a winter that was harsher than usual.

**1982 - 1983 a.t.b:**

The Britannian army who has advanced deep into the Soviet Union at a fast pace are caught unprepared for the harsh weather and suffers greatly as a result.

As Britannia struggles to react to this development, the Soviet Union makes use of this to reorganize its military. Several divisions and proper military equipment are transferred to the frontlines and western Siberia is turned into a killing zone with several layers of complicated defense systems. Upon the coming of spring, Britannia resumes its invasion only for its soldiers to find themselves facing a much more formidable enemy.

What had started out as a fast easy campaign turns into a grinding protracted one as Britannian forces struggle to break past the defenses. The invading army finds itself advancing at a snail's pace with each victory gained being a pyrrhic one. The war drags on with massive casualties on both sides. This is seen as a surprise by the rest of the world who have expected a quick decisive victory by the most powerful superpower.

**1984 a.t.b:**

The Britannian advance draws to a halt with Britannian troops exhausted and severely demoralized. Sensing an opportunity, the Soviet military launches a massive counterattack on the entire frontline. The counterattack was a failure - Soviet forces were repelled back with heavy casualties on the two sides. The attack however breaks Britannia's spirit to continue the war with the communist nation any further.

Pressured on all sides, the 96th Emperor of Britannia concedes defeat and calls for a white peace which the Soviet government accepts. Britannia pulls its forces out from the Soviet Union and declares that it officially recognizes the legitimacy of the communist nation and its government. The Tsar's family is married into the other noble families and assimilated. A month after the end of the war, the European Union and Chinese Federation declare that they too officially recognize the Soviet Union and elevates the Soviet Union's status to that of a regional power. The USSR takes steps to rebuild itself and pursues an isolationist policy.

Two months later, the 96th Emperor of Britannia passes away, the cause of his death remains a mystery.

**1988 a.t.b:**

A new nation is founded in Oceania. For many years, the region had seen a steady influx of immigrants from all around the world. Most of them are from the three superpowers who have grown tired of the corruption and inequality in their nations. Together with the locals, they formed several independent countries [4] with their own governments. These countries chose to stay away from world politics and lived peacefully with their neighbours.

All of that changed with the subjugation of the Republic of the Marshall Islands by the Holy Britannian Empire.

In light of the incident, the Oceanic countries come to realize just how vulnerable they are. Should any of the three superpowers choose to invade them despite their neutrality, none of the states would be able to mount a proper resistance. A meeting is held among the leaders of the Oceanic states and after several days of discussion, all agreed to merge their states together into a single nation.

By doing this, they would be able to mobilize a more powerful military force and have a more significant political and economic power to negotiate. Thus, the Oceanic Federation is formed which consists of the entire region of Oceania with the exception of the Marshall Islands. A constitution is drafted to protect the rights of every citizen in the new nation and to ensure that the new government does not abuse its powers.

Like the USSR, the Oceanic Federation chooses to distant itself from world politics and is regarded as a regional power in the world.

**1994 a.t.b:**

Though charismatic, the 97th Emperor of Britannia proves to be a mediocre military commander and administrator. As a result, the Britannian military experiences a steady decline and is no longer on par with the other two superpowers. The European Union notices this and decides to take advantage of it by going on the offensive. Not wanting to use the lives of its men however, the democratic superpower opts for an indirect approach.

A massive operation is carried out to fund dissidents and freedom fighters in South America with the aim of undermining Britannia's rule on it. Weapons are smuggled in while veteran soldiers infiltrate the continent to help train these rebels into an effective fighting force.

**1995 - 1997 a.t.b:**

The rebels, fully equipped and ready attempts a takeover of the sectors that they are assigned to. The takeovers are largely successful - a large part of South America is lost to the rebels. This causes the economy of the Holy Britannian Empire to experience a sharp fall and ignites chaos in the Britannian government. Desperate to solve the crisis, the 97th Emperor of Britannia launches a campaign to destroy the rebels.

Due to hasty preparations and poor leadership, the Britannian military is unable to defeat the rebels. The war becomes a stalemate with neither sides being able to gain an advantage over the other. The northern part of South America is ravaged by destruction and many lives are lost. Memories of the war with the Soviet Union resurfaces and many in Britannia fears that the same outcome will occur for this.

**1998 a.t.b:**

A coup is launched and the 97th Emperor of Britannia is overthrown.

Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne. He also marries Marianne vi Britannia during this year. Under the leadership of Charles, the Britannian military undergoes radical reforms and begins a renewed offensive on the rebels. Within the year, the rebels are successfully crushed. The European Union decides to abandon the rebels to their fate and denies all knowledge of being involved. The remaining rebels are left with no choice but to go into hiding.

Britannian rule returns to once conflicted zone of South America and a harsher administration is imposed.

**2000 - 2007 a.t.b:**

The Holy Britannian Empire undergoes a revitalization phase. Billions of pounds are spent to improve every sector of the empire with the main focus being the military. Due to a series of efficient administration and leadership, the GDP of both the Soviet Union and Oceanic Federation respectively now surpasses that of the Chinese Federation. The world now regards these two nations to be great powers, similar to that of Japan's. [5]

**2008 a.t.b:**

Returning to its original position as the number one superpower, the Holy Britannian Empire declares war on the European Union. The majority of conflicts between the two superpowers are fought in Africa. The Soviet Union abandons its isolationist policy, now favoring a realpolitik one. The communist nation begins to spread its communist ideals discreetly. The results of these attempts are varied. While all of this happens, reports by the Britannia and the European Union speak of a mysterious organization known as the Global Liberation Army. Little is known about the organization other than the fact they have been found mainly operating in South America and Africa. It is believed that the GLA could in fact be the remnants of the rebels that had went into obscurity back in South America many years ago. Because of lack of evidence, leaders of the two superpowers choose to ignore these reports.

**2009 a.t.b:**

Marianne vi Britannia is killed in an assassination attempt. Her children, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia are sent to Japan as political hostages.

**2010 a.t.b:**

Britannia declares war on the Chinese Federation and attacks the Indochinese Peninsula. The Chinese Federation military is swiftly defeated and the Indochinese Peninsula is renamed Area 10. This action is condemned by the rest of the world. Japan, the European Union and the Chinese Federation decides to apply economic pressure upon Britannian. They blockade the ports of Britannia - an event that would be known as the Oriental Incident. The Oceanic Federation and Soviet Union on the other hand choose to send observers to keep close track of the situation while the military of both nations are mobilized and put on full alert.

**August 10th 2010 a.t.b:**

The Second Pacific War erupts with the Holy Britannian Empire launching an invasion of Japan.

The seeds of destruction are sown and the world after many years will be drawn into a conflict of unimaginable proportions. Nothing will be the same.

* * *

-Explanations-

[1] In the Code Geass universe, it is stated that Napoleon was unable to subjugate Russia. Because of this, I am assuming that the Russian monarch remains intact and would expand Russia into an empire which would then join the European Union at a later date. Since there is no war directly threatening the empire unlike WW1 in reality and the EU helps Russia with its economy, the revolution is delayed for several years.

[2] 1980 a.t.b is the equivalent for 1925 in reality. Vladimir Lenin passed away in 1924. Granted, things may have been different in the Code Geass universe as he wouldn't have been strained by all the work of leading the revolution and the USSR which occured in reality. However, I decided to go with a student of Lenin as it will allow me to bypass the succession problems of the Soviet Union faced after Lenin's death. In other words, having Lenin's student that is younger to become the premier of the Soviet Union provides enough time for the reins of leading the communist nation to be handed down to a more competent leader.

[3] There are 4 categories of power which beginning from the bottom is middle power, regional power, great power and lastly superpower.

[4] In this story, Australia is not a single country but consists of several autonomous small countries.

[5] Because Japan possesses a powerful economic influence due to being the largest supplier of sakuradite, their status is that of a great power.

* * *

-Author's Note-

The prologue is complete.

Now, there are several things that I wish to tell my readers about this fanfic. Firstly, there will some criticization of mechas and Lelouch's strategies throughout the story. Second, this fanfic won't be about the typical Red Alert conquer everything style. There will be political intrigues, spy warfare and diplomatic maneuvers as everyone attempts to gain more power. While the focus will still be on Japan, there will be short stories of the events taking place around the world.

The third thing will be about the C&C factions in this fanfic.

Due to a more successful leadership, the USSR military will be slightly different from the one that we all know in the Red Alert series. They will be more efficient, well-equipped and will not always charge blindly into the fray using massive numbers as portrayed in the Red Alert series.

The Oceanic Federation is actually the Allies in this fanfic. For now, they will remain as the Oceanic Federation but as time passes and they gain more allies, they will eventually form the Allied Nations (a.k.a Allies faction). The O.F military will be like the Allies from Red Alert series mixed with that of the GDI from the Tiberium series. (Steel Talons)

Now for the GLA. To be honest, I was undecided on whether I should include the Brotherhood of Nod in this matter. And because of this, I am asking you readers to decide on the matter through a poll which I will check after updating the fanfic with several chapters. If a majority of you agree to include the Brotherhood of Nod, there will be an event where a new organization emerges to join hands with the GLA. However, keep in mind that the Brotherhood of Nod in this fanfic will not be the religious organization that we are all familiar with from C&C 3: Tiberium Wars but a more corporate like faction like the one in the first of the Tiberium series.

More importantly, there will be no tiberium involved. The Brotherhood of Nod will instead be using sakuradite. Whether or not Nod comes in, the GLA military will remain the same - guerilla tactics and mass assaults when an opening is found.

Fourth, OC characters. Seeing that there will be short stories and new factions involved, readers can PM or review (PM is preferrable) me with their own OC characters. Why am I asking for this? Well, mainly because I suck in coming out with various names for OC characters and I am curious to see what sort of OC characters you readers can come out with for me to use. Just keep in mind that your OC characters if used can end up **dying** or **suffering a fate worse than that**. I would prefer if you put in your OC characters in an orderly manner like this:

**Name**:

**Gender**:

**Appearance**:

**Personality**:

**Skills**:

**History**:

Now, take your time to create your OC characters and keep in mind that there is a chance I **might not** use your OC characters. If I do use your OC characters, I will credit the user who created the OC character at the end of chapter of the fanfic.

Well, that's it.

If there is anything that you readers feel that you do not like about the way this fanfic is being written or have any questions to ask, feel free to mention them in your reviews.

Thank you for your reviews and for reading this story.


End file.
